


Companion Vignettes

by Marieficsit



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Life After the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marieficsit/pseuds/Marieficsit





	1. Chapter 1

**I feel as though I've forgotten something...**

I feel as though I have forgotten something. Now, you might say that is just because I'm an old woman, but I've had this feeling for years. It was as if one day I was ordinary, just a temp, and the next I woke up and I had changed. I was still a temp, but I had all these ideas in my head that weren't there before. For example, I'd never liked wasps or spiders, but all of the sudden they seemed bigger, more frightening. I got it into my head that I should take up running, and I did, I began running all the time. I wrinkle my nose involuntarily every time I see marshmallows and don't know why. I cry whenever I read Agatha Christie or see Charlie Chaplin, which is just bizarre, and octopuses make me think of faces and feel just a little bit sad.

After this change I also started fantasizing about stuttering men, married one, and had the most intense episode of déjà vu in my life when I gave birth to our twins. I laughed when I read that NASA had discovered a planet made out of diamonds, not because it sounded ridiculous, but because I was in a spa when I read the article and that seemed funny to me. And, all of a sudden, it seemed very important that when I was addressing a physician, I used their last name and not just their title.

One would think these new thoughts in my head would have come from somewhere, but nothing comes to mind, which is why I feel I must have forgotten something. There used to be a perfume that said it was for "the girl tired of waiting". I always thought that ginger model and I had that in common, because I sure know that I'm tired of waiting to remember what I've forgotten. I just hope that that girl eventually got what she was waiting for.


	2. Wanderlust

"Mummy, look out the window! You can see it!"

"Hush Donna, go back to bed," Rose rolled over and buried her face in her husband's shirt, but John was already stirring.

"Good morning Donna darling!" He chimed, smiling his thousand watt smile, "let's go see where your mummy and I met."

When John had thrown on a bathrobe and lead their daughter out by the hand, Rose grumbled and padded out after them. In the front control room of the dirigible, lights blinked and machines whirred as the blimp slowly flew towards the programmed coordinates: Reykjavik, Iceland.

"You're right, Donna, you're absolutely right," Rose heard John say, "there's Bad Wolf bay. Ah," he turned around, "it seems my Wolff has woken up after all." John leaned over and pecked his wife on the cheek as she beamed at him before leaning forward to see the strip of coastline where her heart had been smashed into a million pieces and then made whole again.

The bay still brought back a pang of sadness every time she saw it. John may have been, in many ways, just as the doctor was, but the metacrisis was different from the Time Lord himself. She supposed this was a good thing though, since she couldn't picture the doctor ever doing anything that remotely resembled settling down. Rose had travelled through space and time too though, and that was a difficult thing to completely give up. Even after all this time. That was why John and she took off in their dirigible so often, they both had that insatiable wanderlust, like an itch they could never effectively scratch. Reykjavik may not have been New New York, but it was new territory, a new place for them to explore, and Rose hoped that it would scratch that itch long enough that she could go back to her job next week and not feel the urge to slam her head against the wall, or wish the mannequins in the store windows that she passed on her walk to her job would come alive and start chasing her down the street.


End file.
